1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to an airbag apparatus for a front passenger seat.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, an airbag is installed in a vehicle in order to protect an occupant seated in a driver seat or a front passenger seat at the time of a vehicle accident using cushioning force.
The airbag is designed so that the airbag is deployed by pressure at which an adult person having a typical weight (for example, 140-180 pounds) may be protected.
Meanwhile, while only adult persons having a typical weight are seated in the driver seat, various other occupants, such as children, and other adult persons having weight less than the typical weight, as well as adult persons having typical weight, may be seated in the front passenger seat.
Therefore, in the case of the airbag for a front passenger seat, it is necessary to vary deployment pressure in accordance with the type of occupant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.